Gekkoukan High School
Gekkoukan High School , sometimes shortened to Gekkou High (and once referred to as "G High" in a tabloid magazine), is a major location in Persona 3. While little information about it is given, it appears to be a popular school founded by the Kirijo Group at Tatsumi Port Island. During the Dark Hour, it transforms into Tartarus. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona 4 / Golden '' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' History Before Gekkoukan High School was founded, the building was built by the Kirijo Group, intended as a laboratory to investigate and experiment on Shadows. The scientists would gather the Shadows and harvest them, amplifying their capabilities and their potential. It is later shown that during the experiment, the arcana that was never meant to be, Death, was created. It is also revealed that via the experiments, the leading group of the scientists came to know about The Fall. The majority of the scientists embraced the prophecy, with the exception of Yukari's father. Declining Death, Yukari's father intercepted the experiments and destroyed many of the facilities along the way. It is also where the Shadows who began to merge with one another, intending to reform into Death, who was forcefully torn apart. The laboratory was later destroyed by the enraged Shadows, leaving only a few of the scientists alive. To cover up the incident, the Kirijo Group spent a large sum of money and rebuilt the laboratory into a high school. However, as the students enroll in, many of them disappeared with reasons unknown. It was, however, written on the papers that the school suffered from an explosion. 10 years later, the protagonist enrolls into Gekkoukan High School. Music *Want To Be Close - Played during the First Semester *Junior Exam - Played during an examination and Summer class *Changing Seasons - Played during the Second Semester *Memories of the School - Played throughout January *Time - Played during the First Semester- Female protagonist route *Sun - Played during the Second Semester - Female protagonist route Calendar Year Similar to the context of the Japanese school year, Gekkoukan High School starts in April (unlike in Western countries where they start in September) and ends in March. Students attend classes from Monday to Saturday. The schoolyear is divided into 3 semesters, punctuated by festivals and holidays. There are 3 seasonal long vacations: Summer Break (late July - late August), Winter Break (late December - early January) and Spring Break (late February - early April). In the actual gameplay, the calendar year of 2009 was: * First Term: April 7 - July 25 ** Welcoming Ceremony (April 7) ** Midterm Exams (May 18 - 23) - middle of May, lasts for 6 days *** Exam results were posted on May 25 ** Final Exams (July 14 - 18) - middle of July, lasts for 5 days *** Exam results were posted on July 24 ** Post-Exam Break (July 19 - 23) *** during this time SEES goes on a trip to Yakushima for 4 days, 3 nights on July 20 and returning to the dorm on the evening of July 23 * Summer Break: July 26 - August 31 ** Yasoinaba High School 2-day fellowship/joint training camp (August 1 - 2) *** Mandatory whole-day special training (August 27 - 31) ** Summer Classes (August 10 - 15) *** Mitsuru applied for all of SEES to attend a week of "intensive courses" to ensure everyone graduates, during which no activity can be done until the evening of August 15 ** Naganaki Shrine Summer Festival (August 16')' *** The protagonist will be called in the early morning by those whom they've made a Social Link with (Yukari/Fuuka/Chihiro/Yuko for the male protagonist, Junpei/Akihiko for the female protagonist). The female protagonist can opt to go in a yukata or not. ** Film Festival (August 18 - 31) *** The protagonist will be invited by schoolmates whom they've made a Social Link with during the early morning calls. Starting August 22, the protagonist can invite SEES members whom they've made a Social Link with. There will be a movie marathon at the theater and a new theme each day: **** Horror movies (go with Rio, increases Courage) **** Nature documentaries (go with Saori, increases Charm) **** (No invitation on August 20) **** "Tear-jerkers" (go with Theo, increases Charm) **** French films (go with Bebe, increases Academics) **** Movies about the origin of modernism (go with Ikutsuki, increases Academics) **** "Willpower!" series (go with Yukari, increases Academics) **** "Chop-socky" movies (go with Akihiko, increases Academics) **** The last episodes of the popular serial, "True Battles of Real Men" (go with Koromaru, increases Courage) **** American action movies (go with Junpei, increases Charm) **** Ninja movies (go with Aigis, increases Academics) **** Hard science fiction movies (watch with Fuuka, increases Charm) **** Classic romances (go with Mitsuru, increases Academics) **** Superhero movies (go with Ken, increases Courage) * Second Term: September 1 - December 26 ** Holidays: Respect for the Aged Day (September 21), National Holiday, (September 22), Autumnal Equinox (September 23), Health & Sports Day (October 12), Labor Thanksgiving Day (November 23), Emperor's Birthday (December 23) ** School Culture Festival (September 19) *** This got canceled because of a typhoon that hit during the afternoon of September 18. The protagonist will get sick for 2 days since they got drenched in the rain. ** Film Festival (September 23) *** Incredible Pet Stories series (go with Shinjiro, increases Courage) ** Midterm Exams (October 13 - 17) - middle of October , lasts for 5 days *** Exam results were posted on October 19 ** Excursion Trip to Kyoto (November 17 - 20 morning) ** Career Experience Week (November 24-27) ** Final Exams (December 14 - 19) - middle of December, lasts for 6 days *** Exam results were posted on December 21 * Winter Break: December 27, 2009 - January 7, 2010 ** New Year's Eve (December 31) *** Ryoji visits the dorm before midnight. Depending on the protagonist's choices, the game will follow the "Bad Ending" or max the Social Link of the Fool Arcana and start level 1 of the Judgement Arcana. ** New Year's Day (January 1) *** SEES will visit Naganaki Shrine to pray, with the girls seen wearing kimonos. * Third Semester: January 8 - March 5 ** Holiday: Coming of Age Day (January 11) ** College Entrance Exams (January 16) *** Yukari mentions once the protagonist comes back to the dorm that the seniors took their exams despite all the commotion about the Fall. ** Career Counseling Day (January 25) *** After school, the protagonist will meet with Ms. Toriumi to discuss their plans for the future. They will be asked if they plan to go to college/university or enter the workforce upon graduating. Then she will compliment the protagonist for maturing over the course of the year and ask what what has helped to bring about this change: various encounters, losing a loved one or responsibility. ** Graduation Day (March 5')' Gekkoukan School Store In the lobby of Gekkoukan High School, there is a school store that carries different items everyday. List of Items: *Fried Bread - ¥80 (F/Sa) *Crab Bread - ¥80 (Th/F/Sa) *Melon Bread - ¥100 (W/Th/Sa) *Tri Korone (Apple Strudel) - ¥100 (M/Tu/Sa) *Fried Soba Bread (Yakisoba Bread)- ¥120 (M/Sa) *Cutlet Sandwich - ¥300 (Tu/W/Sa) *Book Cover - ¥5,000 (M/Tu/W/Th/F/Sa) Extra-Curriculars Gekkoukan High School offers a wide range of extra-curricular activities usually done after classes: Clubs The protagonist can become a member of more than one club, by virtue of talking and being invited by the club leader. Club activities happen after school and the protagonist can join in a club's activity by talking to the club leader or going to dedicated club rooms. Mr. Ekoda mentioned that starting a club needs a minimum of 5 members, though Fuuka was still able to make the Cooking Club an "unauthorized" one (which implies that the Fashion Club is also an unauthorized). Note: Shuji Ikutsuki mentioned once that, on paper, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) is classified as a school club. They are omitted in the list since they don't meet After School to do club activities (and presumably since it is just a ruse for SEES to be able to operate more freely with less suspicion). Sports Teams While sports teams are still considered a "club," the protagonist can only be a member of one sports team, by virtue of talking and being invited by the team captain/manager of the sports team. Practices are on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. In the case of the female protagonist, on July 25, Ms. Kanou will approach them in the classroom after school before the start of Summer Break. She informs them of a fellowship on August 1-2 at Yasoinaba High School, a school by the countryside. In preparation for this, from July 27-31, the protagonist is mandated to attend a whole-day special training (only getting free-rein on Evenings). The female protagonist only gets to enjoy the Summer Break fully by August 3rd. School Committees This is only available for the female protagonist. Unlike clubs and sports teams where she'll be invited to join, school committees are a requirement for all its students (which is the case for Japanese high school students) and she can only be a member of one committee. As homeroom advisor of the class, Ms. Toriumi will approach the protagonist after a few weeks to select what school committee she plans to join. Committee meetings and duty happen during Tuesdays and Thursdays. Known Students (Class of 2009) 12th Grade - Seniors *Akihiko Sanada *Shinjiro Aragaki *Keisuke Hiraga Class 3-D *Mitsuru Kirijo 11th Grade - Juniors *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Nozomi Suemitsu *Andre Laurent Jean "Bebe" Geraux: International (French) transfer student. *Yuko Nishiwaki *Rio Iwasaki (Portable only) *Saori Hasegawa (Portable only) Class 2-E (Mr. Ekoda's class) *Fuuka Yamagishi *Natsuki Moriyama Class 2-F (Ms. Toriumi's class) *Male protagonist / Female protagonist (Portable only): Transfer student *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Aigis: Transfer student *Ryoji Mochizuki: Transfer student *Kazushi Miyamoto *Kenji Tomochika 10th Grade - Sophomores *Chihiro Fushimi Unknown *Kiyoshi Sakuma Known Faculty * Ms. Isako Toriumi: Composition, homeroom advisor - Class 2-F, Advisor(?) - Student Council * Mr. Ono: History (Japanese) * Mr. Takenozuka: Physics * Ms. Ounishi: Science, Club Advisor - Library committee * Mr. Ekoda: Classic Literature (Japanese), Homeroom advisor - Class 2-E * Ms. Emiri Kanou: Economics / Ethics, club advisor - (Tennis/Volleyball) Sports club * Mrs. Terauchi: English / Japanese * Ms. Miyahara: Mathematics * Mr. Edogawa: "Integrative Learning," school nurse, club advisor - health committee Gallery Trivia *Like the school emblems in the rest of the series the school's logo of Gekkoukan is reminiscent of the logo of the car manufacturer Bavaria Motor Works, or BMW. *The Center tile in the Main Lobby (1st Floor) can be also seen on Thebel and Monad; one can see it in the intersections of Tartarus. *According to the game files of Persona 3, Gekkoukan High School was initially called "Ryouseikan High school." *In Persona 4, Yasogami High School takes a field trip to Gekkoukan. *In Persona 4 Golden, the Gekkoukan uniforms are unlockable costumes for the Investigation Team. **If a member of the Investigation Team is wearing a Gekkoukan uniform after a battle, they will perform a victory pose similar to a character from Persona 3. *The school's name "Gekkoukan" translates to "Moonlight Hall." category:Persona 3 Locations Category:Persona 3 FES Locations Category:Persona 3 Portable Locations Category:Schools Category:Persona 4 Locations